Anima Mea
. Landscape: Anima Mea is located southeast of Urria bordering Aquaria surrounded by Narki and Ohami Sea’s. The north, east, and south side of the continent are surrounded by mountains and hills, such as Velanaerine mountains to the north, Tili mountains to the east, and Wi’thaes to the south. Mountains and hills cover 80% of the continent and plains covering less than 20%. At 2115.2 meters above sea level, the highest point in Anima Mea is Johme Mountain.The Miril River, the Mekhi River, and the Kelthrain River converge on the Sanguis river at lake Máu south east of Anima Mea (Longitude 21, Latitude i). There’s also lake Ketsueki (Longitude 18.5, Latitude h) and lake Xiomara (Longitude 20.7, Latitude h) located in Anima Mea. Mountains: * Velanaerine Mountains * Tili Mountains * Wi'Thaes Mountains * Johme Mountain Rivers: * Miril * Mekhi * Kelthrain * Sanguis Lakes: * Máu * Ketsueki * Xiomara Climate: The climate ranges throughout the year. The mean daily maximum temperature mid year being 90 °F and mean daily minimum temperature being 75 °F. The mean daily maximum temperature beginning and end of year being 59°F and mean daily minimum temperature being 40 °F. Precipitation mid year being 73 mm and being/end year being 40 mm. Wind speeds can reach up to 17-23 mph. People: Average Animians: The people of Anima Mea live there life needing the use of blood for their daily needs. Animians follow a religion where they would need to sacrifice blood to their god. Along with this blood is used as a source of powers like magic or material like for the economy. Besides the factor of blood they live their lives normally. They would have jobs such as farmers or butchers or they could work within the military. The normal human wears the clothing based on their district and would follow things like laws and rules like a normal person would. Besides the humans their are Half-Blooded and Full-Blooded humans that live within their solitude. Knowing they live with them they still act the same as the creatures have the same morals. When it comes to the Broodling its a different story. They do have some control like an Animian but there's times they won't have any control where they would feast on anything and anyone to stay alive.This can cause problems in the society of Anima Mea. Lamprey A specie known as the lamprey has been notified of being able to modify a human and its anatomy. Lampreys are an ancient lineage of jawless fish of the order Petromyzontiformes, placed in the superclass Cyclostomata. The adult lamprey may be characterized by a toothed, funnel-like sucking mouth. They would attach them selves boring into the flesh of the host. These leach like creatures suck the blood out of humans and animals for nutrients. When a lamprey sucks on a human with etherglobin or ether it releases a toxin within the host. When mixed with etherglobin blood cells the human's DNA reacts to the toxin and alters the structure of the body chemically and creates a mutation. The mutation forms an active effect to the body, that alters the genetic functions in multiple ways. . This leads to the mutation of the human and lampreys genes allowing one to have similarity's in behaviors and anatomy to the lamprey. Half-Blooded Half-blooded people are the result of half lamprey, half humans. This mutation only affects parts of the host body, altering the external human structure to resemble the Broodlings. This can affect different areas of the body to have similar genes such as the mouth, head, eyes, stomach, hands, etc. They would have the teeth of the lamprey as a noticeable feature regardless of their physical changes. The altered changes may have an effect on the average being. Full-Blooded This mutation will have the host be able to turn into a full on creature depending on how they change. The human can look like an Average Humanoid in their daily lives but based on how their body is reacted by the lamprey they would change full into a monster/creature. (Read information below) This is also known as the Half-Broodling. To be a full-blooded you will gain 2 Feats. Along with the following stat bonus ONLY when transforming However, the Half-Brooding will need to roll a 1d4 to see the effect of how well they can maintain their form. # Force Change: Force to turn randomly based on GM desecration and have no choice and are unable to control it. # Choice Polymorph: Where they can choose to change freely. # Object of interest force change: The smell of blood will force them to react/polymorph. # Changing Once: Once the host changes they can no longer change back becoming a Broodling. Broodling This mutation is the final mutation through the lampreys toxins. They are similar to the Full-Blooded but not able to change back to a human. They will be permanently altered to this mutation. Along with this they have control over there normal behaviors but at certain times they would lose all control and have the similar behaviors as a lamprey such as needing blood. Also being a broodling they are able to change others since they will also hold the same toxins within them. There are risk to being a Broodling as they require the need of blood to keep their form. Language: Languages consist of Abyssal & Common. The main language is Abyssal and had been like that since the birth of Urria. The use of this language Is special towards its worship on blood because Abyssal is used for magic and basic communication. Common is used to communicate with people outside of Anima Mea. * Abyssal * Common Districts/Cultures: In Anima Mea there are 4 districts, Elderwood (Longitude 18, Latitude h), Kiro (Longitude 18, Latitude k), Sakamira (Longitude 20, Latitude j), and Vamite (Longitude 22, Latitude i). District 1: Elderwood Elderwood was the first district to be created. It was discovered by Ba'al (Anima Mea's god). This is where the event "Blood Pact of Ba'al" is held at. Along with this the currency is manufactured within the district which is sent off to other districts and distributed there. * People:' ''The priests (leaders) would wear based on the gender. Males would wear a black jacket with a white button up underneath or more traditional priest clothing. They would also wear jewelry symbolizing the religion and some sort of head wear. The women would be draped in black hooded or non-hooded wearing all types of jewelry like necklaces and piercings. Civilians would be dressed in Victorian black clothing. '''District 2: Sakamira Sakamira was the second district to be created. This is where most of the army would be. Army would be the main defense of Anima Mea hiding on the outskirts of the rest of the districts as well. There is lots of land which allows to hold more soldiers and defense items. * People:' '' Civilans would be either soldiers or priestess so clothing is usually made for defense and war. Clothing that would allow one to hold more items like overcoats, jackets, and belts. Also clothing with protection such as body armor, shields, helmets. These people would carry weapons like swords and firearms along with blood which is used for magical uses. The people for more of a fast approach in war/fights they would wear less clothing to weigh them down or skin tight to make them agile. '''District 3: Kiro Kiro was the third district to be created. It was the homeland of Lana'Thel which is where Ba'al and her met. This is where "Blood Hunt of Lana'Thel" is held at. * People:' ''The civilians would be a more dashing and elegant type of clothing choice. Things such as gloves, cuffs, ascots, top hats, overcoats, vest, and jackets. '''District 4: Vamite Vamite is the final district to be created. Here are where crops, livestock and popular/famous markets are located. From here these goods would be transported throughout Anima Mea and also are held here for mass trade. * People:' ''For the farmers they would wear things such as aprons, bunchy clothing, and lack of jewelry. For civilians there clothing would be similar to both Elderwood and Kiro designs. Anima Mea’s culture is one of the oldest cultures, with customs and traditions varying greatly between districts, cities, and even towns as well. Anima Mea’s culture consist of language, ceramics, architecture, music, dance, literature, martial arts, cuisine, visual arts, philosophy, business etiquette , religion, politics, magic, and history which has an impact on Urria. Clothing is also very minimal on color ranging from whites, grays, blacks, red, gold. and minor amounts of other color. Along with this festivals and traditions are celebrated surrounding the culture. Anima Mea’s yearly festival is known as “The Blood Pact of Ba’al.” Believers sacrifice other humans blood or their own to their legend believing that it gives them eternal power and intelligence. They also do this hoping to bring him back to life. Another festival known as “Blood Hunt of Lana’Thel,” which at this week of the event when midnight strike the participants would scouring the land for blood from humans to animals to anything that has blood within them.They would go out of there continent or within there continent to obtain its blood. Some are aggressive on taking it like massive blows or mass destruction and some are stealthy from use of shadows or fast/distant attacks. They would either drink it or harvest the bodies for food as believing that strengthen their power and strength. '''Religion: Raska is the belief that the use of blood for the use of power, for its believers (Raskains) and is held at a higher value than wealth. The Raskains gain a sense of protection and freedom when following this religion. They feel as if they can’t be stopped if they follow this because of the strength that comes with it. Knowing hemogobin is within humans they believe it makes someone stronger when consuming one's blood and also has a spiritual power that allows them to bring Ba’al to the real world. Ba’al: Ba’al is Anima Mea’s God. He is known for his strength and use of sacrifice to get his way to the top. Ba’al founded the land of Anima Mea who defended off others from other non-believers. He is also uses the origin of the use of blood as its source of power which believers follow in his footsteps. Usually the men would follow the use of force and power to obtain its sacrifices. Sacrifices gain power for those who follow the law and worship of Ba’al. For each sacrifice in the name of Ba’al worshipers feel empowered. Lana’Thel: Lana’Thel was Ba’als wife. Alongside with him there were sacrifices but instead of force and power the ladies would take advantage of weary travelers and poor civilians. This allowed them to get the most out of them. This is the reason for the hunt because people would hunt for their prey. Government: Anima Mea government is a Theocracy, a system in which priests rule in the name of a god or what they worship. The leader and his followers believe in the use of blood as its main source of power and a worship. If the leader passes family would go into power as replacement being eldest becoming leader first before the rest of the family. Anima Mea’s god is Ba’al which is celebrated at their main festival. Ba’al wife Lana’Thel is also known for similar reasonings. Laws: # Never leave a sacrifice alive. # Honor thy god in death, blood and sacrifice. # Once one has become Raskain there is no return. # Only way to leave is death. # Going behind Raska will also lead to death # Fasting and sacrificing are good ways to show devotion, do so often # Blood is only used for power, economy, consumption, and sacrifices. Economy: In Anima Mea the economy is known as blood money. The people of Anima Mea transfuse blood in hollowed diamond coins which increase its value. The coins are made by the districts leaders. They use diamond materials to create the coins. For people to increase its cost they would transfuse their own blood or a sacrifices blood to increase its value.